


While We Wait

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BlackxZamasu, M/M, blamasu, goku Black x Zamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: The Saiyans had run back to the past after being utterly defeated. Black and Zamasu find themselves needing to kill time before they return. They initiate a sparring match between the two of them, but things don't go quite as planned (Black x Zamasu)





	While We Wait

The Saiyan trio had turned tail and run off to the past timeline. They had come with such confidence, only to get utterly beat down by Black and Zamasu. They hadn’t anticipated that Black would have his own super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan Rosé. That form was significantly more beautiful and refined than the forms they were using. How did they expect to beat a god? Of course they were only more surprised when Zamasu appeared alongside him. Still, it was irritating that they’d run off before they could be defeated. They would certainly return to try again, but how long before they did?

“It’s annoying.” Black punched a fist into his open hand, his pink hair falling back to black as he dropped his super Saiyan form. There was no sense in expending all of that energy when there was no one around worth fighting. He didn’t need such a beautiful and powerful form to kill the humans. Humans were weak and pathetic. There were so few of them left, and yet those Saiyans were determined to save them. Why? What was the purpose?

“Yes, it is.” Zamasu sighed softly and shook his head, turning his attention down below them. The time machine had taken off from below. Were the other humans down there as well? “What shall we do while we wait for them to come back? We could always hunt down the remaining humans, but. . .”

“But it’s no fun if the Saiyans aren’t here to see us do it.” Black finished his sentence for him, turning to smirk at his future self as the Kai returned the same expression. They had killed so many mortals already. Sure, they could easily wipe out the remainder, but it would be so much more fun and interesting to see the absolute agony and despair on the face of Trunks and the others. “That woman . . . I want to kill her in front of Trunks. He deserves no less than that.”

“That would be wonderful.” Zamasu nodded to his other self, “Then let us go back to the cabin while we wait. I can put on some tea.” 

* * *

Black drummed his fingers on the top of the table. He was seated out on the deck at their cabin, his black eyes wandering over the natural expanse around them, though he wasn’t really looking at any of it. His mind was replaying his battles over and over again. The power of Saiyans was something truly miraculous. Was there really no limit to their growth? How quickly could a Saiyan power up? Would those three Saiyans come back strong enough to defeat them? Though it wasn’t like him to doubt himself, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Zamasu emerged from the cabin with the kettle and two cups in tow. He tilted his head a bit when he saw Black staring into space, but said nothing about it. Just as he often did himself, Black was likely thinking of what to do next. They were incredibly close to finally completing their Zero Mortals plan, so they had to make sure they calculated every move they made. The Saiyans were an unexpected turn of events, but they saw firsthand that the Saiyans were no match for Black’s newfound power.

The Kai placed the cups on the table; one in front of Black, one across from him for himself. As he poured the tea, his eyes flicked up once more to his other self. Black still didn’t even seem to notice he was there. Was he really so deep in thought? It was mildly concerning. “What are you thinking about that has you so transfixed?” He set the kettle down on the table before taking the seat across from the other god.

Black jerked a bit in his seat before sitting up properly and reaching out for his cup. When had Zamasu come back out? And he’d already poured the tea. . . “I was running through that fight in my head again. Thinking about how they fought and the strength of the Saiyan race. These bodies are really something. A body that comes back stronger whenever it is defeated. . . that’s a truly perfect form for a warrior race.” He sipped at the tea and placed it back on the table, staring at his own reflection in the liquid. He had that perfect body now. He had been able to obtain such a great power, and yet. . .

“Something has you worried.” Zamasu peered at him from over his own cup as he took a drink and set the cup down. “You are worried that the ever-increasing strength will become a problem. They are all Saiyans and we just beat them within an inch of death. They will come back stronger from our fight.” He leaned on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as Black locked eyes with him. “The look on your face tells me I am right. It only makes sense for our minds to come to the same conclusion. The difference in strength was so significant, though. Do you really think they can close the gap so quickly?”

Black furrowed his brows, “It doesn’t seem plausible at all, yet somehow I can’t stop thinking about it. It would be best not to rule it out.”

“Oh? Perhaps we ought to do our best to take your mind off it, then. We likely have a lot of time to kill until they return, after all.” He rested a fingertip on the edge of his teacup, swirling his finger around the rim as he smirked at his counterpart.

“You’re right!” Black suddenly stood from his seat, “We can spar with each other!”

“W-what? Spar? I didn’t-“

“You can heal infinitely and feel no pain. I have infinitely growing strength. We can train together and increase the strength of this body until they return. Your idea is brilliant!” Black lifted his cup again, drinking victoriously as he felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Zamasu stared up at him in silence for a moment. A sparring match certainly wasn’t what he’d had in mind, but the two of them hadn’t really ever fought against each other before. It was quite clear that Zamasu didn’t have the strength to beat Black (that was, after all, the whole reason he’d stolen such a body to begin with), but if he could help him get stronger, it would definitely be helpful for their goal. “Absolutely.” He took another drink, “I suppose you don’t want to waste any time, then. Shall we begin now?”

“You know me too well.”

“I wonder why that is.”

Black smirked as he flew straight up from where he stood and then out a little ways so they would not destroy their base. Zamasu stared after him for a moment before sighing and standing up as well. “What a waste of perfectly good tea.” He understood the impatience, but this was moreso than usual. Yet another trait of that stolen body, no doubt. The Kai floated upward, following Black out to where he now was. “I don’t suppose you’re going to take it easy on me.”

“Would you really want me to?” Black’s smirk turned into his usual grin, lips stretching wide across his face as he released a burst of energy to return to his rosé form. The thought of fighting Zamasu made him excited for some reason. The two of them had done many things together, even intimate things, but they had not sparred with each other. The outcome was obvious, and yet he couldn’t help but be thrilled about the idea. Someone he could hurt over and over without killing them . . . it made his heart pound.

“No, I guess not. In the end, it doesn’t matter – you can’t kill me.” Rosé right from the start? Black wasn’t playing around at all. “Though how am I supposed to beat you if you’re in rosé? Isn’t the point for you to take a beating so we can make that body stronger?” Zamasu arched a thin brow, but got into a battle stance. A gray/violet aura surrounded him as he narrowed his eyes at his other self.

“Oh, you’re right.” The thought of losing on purpose bothered him, though. Would he really be able to hold back enough to allow Zamasu to deal damage? That excitement he’d felt before had dissipated almost entirely. “I don’t know if I can do that. Losing on purpose. . . I don’t think this body will allow that.”

What was he talking about? His body wouldn’t allow him to lose? “I don’t understand you right now.” They were often in sync with their thoughts, but every now and then Black would say something strange. It just had to be because the Saiyan body was slowly changing his mind. Many things had happened because of that, so this time was likely the same.

“I want to fight you in rosé.” Black’s bright pink and violet aura flared up as he thrust a hand out to the side. That same aura incased his hand, forming the familiar ki blade. “Do your best, Zamasu.” His grin was back as he narrowed his eyes at his future self. The excitement was rekindled within him. He could slice him all over his body, penetrate him anywhere, break every limb. . . and it was okay. Zamasu would not feel pain and he would suffer no permanent injury. He could hurt him as much as he wished. He had to bite back the growl that threatened to escape him just from thinking about it. “Are you ready, then?”

The Kai made the same motion, producing a similar blade as he maintained his same stance, “I will do my best . . . just remember that you are not immortal.” He smirked, “And I will not hold back.”

With those last words from the god, Black closed the distance between them in an instant, ki blades clashing against one another as Zamasu blocked the attack. The air around them crackled with electricity and energy as Black swung at him again and again from various angles, only to be blocked each time. Zamasu was not weak. Zamasu was a skilled and powerful fighter, but. . . his body had limits.

“Only blocking?” Black seemingly disappeared and instantly reappeared behind Zamasu, using an ability from Goku, “Not enough!” Before the Kai had the chance to turn around, Black swung his arm and sliced the other god from his tailbone up to the back of his neck. His body shivered as he watched the wound appear, but he immediately became frustrated as both the cut and the tear in his clothing disappeared right before his eyes.

At this point Zamasu had whirled around and flown back a good bit. He’d seen Black use that instantaneous movement, but he’d already forgotten about it. That was an incredibly dangerous ability. How was he supposed to defend against something like that? At this point it seemed that Black was no longer interested in making himself stronger, but rather was hungry for a fight. Zamasu would at least entertain him for a bit before calling it quits. Black could not kill Zamasu and it was unlikely that the Kai would even be able to land a single hit on Black. It would be a stalemate. 

“This is no time to stop and think!” Black flew forward again, a wild grin on his face. 

Zamasu managed to dodge the blade, losing a few strands of hair as he narrowly avoided a direct strike to the face. Black spun around quickly and swung again, his blade clashing with Zamasu’s own. Black’s eyes were wide, his grin stretched as far as it could go. He looked like he was having fun. 

“Aren’t you taking this too seriously?” Zamasu pursed his lips as he did his best to keep Black from breaking his guard.

“Are you _not_ taking this seriously?” Black’s grin faded as he grit his teeth, “Fight me! What fun would it be to beat you if you aren’t fighting back properly?” He flew back a bit, the ki blade vanishing, “Though what fun is it to cut someone and beat them, only for those wounds to disappear instantly. You don’t even feel the pain.” He looked so. . . disappointed.

“You already knew all of this.” Zamasu was hesitant, but let his own ki blade vanish as well. The aura around him also slowly faded. “So it would seem your goal was not to get stronger after all.”

“It was, but. . . I just keep getting this urge to fight.” Black lifted a hand and squeezed it tightly into a fist, “I want to fight someone strong. I want to be able to beat someone ruthlessly. I want to hear them scream. The humans die too quickly and the Saiyans are a nuisance.” Black eyed his future self from the distance between them. “But you . . . I can beat you as much as I want and you won’t die, but I won’t get to see the results of my work, either. Why is it that even your clothes heal? They aren’t part of your body.”

Zamasu furrowed his brows. Black’s urges for a fight were getting stronger and stronger lately. “My clothes heal because I consciously repair them. You should know that, since you are me.” He wasn’t forgetting who he was, was he? “You know that we can fix and change our clothes at will.” It was a very strange power, but it came in handy especially now.

Black shot him a glare, “Well stop fixing them at least . . . I can’t leave damage on your body, but at least let me see what I’ve done to your clothes. I need _something_.” He felt so damn frustrated and he couldn’t explain it. These intense urges for a good fight were overwhelming. He needed those Saiyans to come back and fight him, but who knew how long it would be before then?

“What?” The Kai sighed, “Fine. I’ll do as you wish this time. You need to find some other way to handle these urges, though. Fighting me won’t give you the satisfaction you’re craving.” Once more, he got into battle position, his eyes quickly glancing down to make sure they had not strayed back toward the cabin. No, there were only trees below.

“Where are you looking?”

Zamasu gasped as his eyes shifted back in front of him. Black had already closed the gap between them in an instant, their faces close.

“Focus only on me.” Black’s eyes widened psychotically as he suddenly produced another ki blade and shoved it through Zamasu’s stomach. He held the god’s shoulder with his free hand so he could peer behind him and see the blade emerge on the other side, “Magnificent. All the way through . . .” Even if Zamasu did not feel pain, his surprised expression sent a wave of pleasure coursing through him. “I love that look.” He licked his lips as he stared down at his own blade. If only there could be some blood. Was it possible to give him a wound that bled? It would be so nice to see a lovely stream of crimson against his pale emerald skin.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes, a bit disturbed at Black’s comments. Luckily he was immortal, otherwise he would seriously fear for his life right now. Black was so incredibly driven to fight, to attack, to destroy . . . even though Zamasu was his partner, Black wanted to wound him as well. It was only to satisfy those desires, of course, but if he let it consume his mind too much it would only prove detrimental to their plan. 

“You’re taking this too far.” Zamasu slapped the hand on his shoulder away before pulling back from Black again. The ki blade slid out of his torso and, just like before, the wound healed itself immediately. He did leave the holes in his clothing as promised, though. “See? You’ve cut my back and stabbed right through my midsection.” Zamasu glanced down at his own tattered clothing, patting at the hole over his stomach, “Isn’t that enou-“ He sputtered as he felt a pressure in his chest, followed by a tingling sensation that he knew was his replacement for pain. Black had once more closed the distance between them, this time running his blade right through the Kai’s heart. 

“I told you to focus on me. Why do you keep looking away? Do you want me to tear you apart that badly?” Black’s voice was low as he locked eyes with his future self. Zamasu looked so confused and surprised and just seeing such an expression was driving Black wild. The Saiyans always tried to play tough and only briefly allowed expressions like shock or fear to cross their faces. Zamasu, however, was incredibly expressive. Everything he felt showed clearly on his face. “Do you fear me? Do you fear this power?” Black pulled the ki blade out of Zamasu’s chest, frustrated again that no blood came along with it as the wound healed instantaneously.

“Fear you?” Zamasu furrowed his brows, “What is there for me to fear? No matter how strong you get, you cannot kill me. Why would you want me to fear you anyhow? We are partners.” He gave Black a stern look. While he certainly wasn’t afraid of him, this behavior was concerning. “What has come over you? What is it that you’re longing for? You aren’t trying to get stronger, so then what do you want?”

Black grit his teeth again. He didn’t fear him? No, of course he didn’t. . . Zamasu was immortal. “What I want?” He wanted to fight someone who wouldn’t die quickly. He wanted to see the look of fear as they fought for their life against him. He wanted to watch their hope slowly drain from their eyes as they realized they could not win. He’d had that with the Saiyans to an extent, but those bastards kept running away! “I want to fight!” He drove the blade through Zamasu again, this time through the other side of his chest. “I want to see blood!” He withdrew his ki blade and struck again, now through his stomach, “I want to see fear!!” Again he struck his future self, now in his neck, eliciting a shocked and strangled gasp from him.

Zamasu tried to say something, but his vocal chords had been severed for the moment. Instead he only glared at his counterpart and produced an energy blade of his own, swinging it at him quickly to force him to dodge and back away.

“Tch, too slow. You’ll never hit me like that.” Black smirked at him, watching as the wound in Zamasu’s neck healed just like all of the others.

“I’m not playing this game anymore. I’m through fighting you. This is bad for your mental state.” Zamasu lifted his hand in a familiar pose. 

Black quickly recognized that he was about to repair his clothes and lunged toward him again, “Don’t!” His ki blade faded as he grabbed Zamasu’s hand, “Don’t. . . I told you not to.”

“And I told _you_ that I’m done with this. Let’s just wait for the Saiyans to come back. If it’s blood you want, you’ll have to wait for them. Fighting me will only frustrate you further.” He tried to tug his hand away, but Black held tightly to it. “Let go.”

“No. . . I don’t want the Saiyans right now. I can’t strike them again and again. They would just die or run away . . . but you won’t. I can slice you and stab you again and again and again and again . . .” He chuckled under his breath, his eyes widening, “And you won’t die. I can do anything to you. You’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Black eyed his work. The cuts and holes in the Kai’s usually-pristine clothes were a sight to behold. He could see that delicate green skin that was hidden beneath. His chest, his stomach, his back . . . “I can do anything.” His voice was barely above a whisper now as he continued to hold Zamasu’s hand tightly. His other hand grasped the front of the Kai’s tattered overcoat, yanking him closer so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

That wild look in Black’s eyes sent chills down his spine. Even so, he wasn’t about to let him use him as his personal punching bag. There was no sense in any of this. He was not growing stronger and they were not getting any closer to accomplishing their goal. “No.” Zamasu kept his voice low as well, “You cannot do whatever you wish. You can only do whatever I allow you to do.” He flashed Black a smirk of his own, his eyes narrowing in a silent laugh as if challenging the other god.

Black raised his brows, a bit taken aback by Zamasu’s response, “You can’t be serious. You may be immortal, but I have infinite strength!” Black’s rosé aura flared again, his grin turning to a scowl as he squeezed Zamasu’s hand tighter until he heard the bones crack. Zamasu didn’t flinch at all, though. Was he mocking him?

“Infinite strength? What good is that strength when you’re up against an immortal god? That body will not serve you well against me.” He could feel Black’s power rising with every word that left his lips and it was honestly thrilling. What would he do? It did him no good to lose control or to attack him. “You can’t kill me.”

“Heh. . .” Black smirked once more, slowly releasing his hold on Zamasu’s hand so the bones could heal themselves. “Who said I wanted to kill you?” Without leaving an opportunity for Zamasu to react, Black used the hand currently fisting the Kai’s clothes to tug him closer so he could capture his lips, kissing him hungrily. He could feel his future self let his guard down – a mistake. Black broke the kiss, but kept their lips close so he could feel his breath against him, “I just want to have some fun.” Black suddenly threw Zamasu down toward the ground, a satisfied laugh escaping him as he heard the loud thud and saw a cloud of dirt. He rushed down after the other god and landed on top of him, straddling his hips. “I can have more fun with you than with any other being in existence.” His eyes were wild as he grabbed hold of Zamasu’s arms, pinning them above his head. “I would never want to kill you. We’re partners, aren’t we? We will spend eternity together.” 

Just seeing him like this was making his body react wonderfully. Beneath him, clothes torn, hands above his head, such a surprised and frustrated expression on his face. . . “Those eyes . . . did I always have such beautiful eyes?” Holding Zamasu’s wrists with one hand, he grasped the Kai’s chin with the other and leaned down to lock eyes with him, “You love this too, don’t you? Even if you chose immortality, you are still me. I know you get excited by power.” 

Zamasu could feel his cheeks heat up. It would be annoying to admit out loud, but something about what Black was doing right now _was_ making him excited. Black’s strength was incredibly overwhelming. Just watching him overpower the Saiyans earlier was mesmerizing and thrilling. That rosé form was also incredibly beautiful, a form only for the gods. “What is there to get excited about? You aren’t doing anything particularly interesting.” It was a lie and they both knew it. He wanted more. “And outside? Shoving me into the dirt like I’m some piece of filth . . . have you forgotten who I am?” His clothes were surely a mess now in addition to all of the tears Black had made in them.

Black grumbled, but he understood. He didn’t really want to play in the dirt either. Besides, what if those weak human soldiers happened to see? He glanced up at the cabin, which they hadn’t strayed too far from, then back down at the other god. Zamasu was staring at him again with an irritated look in his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I know how you really feel.” Black leaned down once more to capture Zamasu’s lips, this time biting hard at his lower lip before he pulled back. He was able to taste a bit of blood then at least. “Don’t act like this doesn’t excite you, Zamasu. Or is it perhaps not enough for you?”

“You’ve yet to do something that excites me, Zamasu.”

Black slowly rose to his feet, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, “Liar.” He produced his ki blade once more and in one quick motion stabbed it through Zamasu’s midsection and lifted the Kai into the air with the blade. “I won’t be gentle with you this time. I want to have fun with that immortality of yours.” There it was again, that surprised expression. “I wonder what kinds of faces and sounds I can have you make for me. I wonder . . . if I can somehow make you bleed.” Black licked his lips as he tossed Zamasu into the air with his blade and then caught him in his arms so he could fly back up to their cabin. 

Black’s words were giving Zamasu chills. The way he looked at him with that shimmer of mischief in his eyes and the way he licked his lips. . . any normal being would be absolutely terrified, but Zamasu only found himself surprised and excited. Each violent action drew a gasp from the god and kept him guessing. It was fine if he wasn’t gentle. He didn’t need him to be gentle, nor did he want it. Even so, the way Black flew back up to the cabin with him in his arms had a gentle way about it. Black was holding him tightly against him, that same smirk still playing on his lips. He was having a little _too_ much fun.

The moment they reached the cabin, Black kicked the door open and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind him. “Now . . . where were we? Oh, right.” He unceremoniously dropped Zamasu to the floor, grinning from the sound his body made as it hit the hardwoods. “Feel free to struggle; it’s futile, but it will make things more fun for me.” His words were making his own heart pound as he stared down at his future self. Zamasu had propped himself up on his elbows, looking a little irritated, but seeing him like that just drove some part of Black wild. “Who said you could get up? I’ll just pin you down again.” Black straddled Zamasu’s hips once more and forcefully shoved him back to the floor, yet again gripping his wrists with one hand and pinning them above the Kai’s head. 

“Who are you to give me orders?” Zamasu glared up at Black. He was letting this go to his head a bit.

“Who am I?” Black chuckled, “Well I am you, of course. I am you. . .” He leaned down so his lips brushed against Zamasu’s left ear, his voice now low and just above a whisper, “But stronger.” To emphasize the last word, Black released his hold on Zamasu’s wrists just before driving his regenerated ki blade through both wrists to hold them in place.

“Ah!” It didn’t hurt, of course, but it was still startling enough. He could feel the heat and energy and that strange tingling sensation. 

Black’s eyes narrowed with a brief moment of satisfaction. “That’s what I like to hear. Still think I can’t order you around?” He licked his lips again before nipping at the tip of Zamasu’s ear, “What a beautiful voice. Am I the only one who can make you produce such a sound?” He bit down hard on the tip of his ear this time, practically groaning as the metallic taste of blood graced his tongue. It was fleeting, though, just as before. What a tease.

Zamasu shuddered beneath Black, his eyes sliding shut as he listened to the other god’s voice. Goku’s voice. It had been quite jarring in the beginning, but he’d grown fond of it now. It had a slightly different tone to it than the real Goku, and of course his mannerisms were entirely different. “Still trying to get blood from me, I see. Your desperation will only drive you crazy.” The Kai opened his eyes as he felt his partner pull back a bit. “Which of us is really more in control, here?” Zamasu flashed a smirk of his own and licked his lips as well, mimicking the earlier action of his other self. He knew it would irritate him and that was exactly what he wanted.

Black pressed their foreheads together, rose-pink hair brushing against Zamasu’s skin, “Control? I was just going to be a bit rough with you, but it seems you really want me to go all-out after all.” He twisted the blade a bit, earning a jerk and a gasp from the god beneath him. Beautiful. “I like that idea. To take control of such a beautiful existence. . . the most perfect and supreme god, Zamasu. I’m sure I can do that with ease.” He chuckled again, “And by the end of it, you will thank me.” Using his free hand, Black gripped Zamasu’s hair and yanked his head back to expose his throat. “Even if I cannot make you scream in pain, there are other ways to make you cry out . . . to make you squirm. . . to make you writhe beneath me.” He bit hard into one of the main arteries of Zamasu’s neck, earning yet another startled gasp.

Blood. He could taste blood so strongly this time that it actually made him pull back a bit to have a look. The wound had already closed, but not before a streak of crimson managed to escape and slide down Zamasu’s neck. Black released his grip on the Kai’s hair so he could swipe at the liquid with his middle finger, “Ah, so you _can_ bleed.” He held the finger up so Zamasu could see it, those silver eyes wide with curiosity. “But such a small amount isn’t enough . . . I want to make a mess of you.” The Saiyan god held the digit to his lips before licking the red from the tip. 

Zamasu’s breathing had grown a bit heavy. Everything Black was saying now was unlike anything he’d said before. They’d done plenty together during their time on this planet, but this was something quite new. Had he wanted to do this all along, or was he just frustrated from their encounters with the Saiyans? “Make a mess of me?” Zamasu knew such behavior shouldn’t be encouraged. He ought to try and calm him and remind him of who he was rather than allow him to act on such animalistic urges. And yet. . . “You’ll have to do so much more if that is your goal.” . . . his own desires and curiosity prevented him from doing so.

Black’s eyes widened as that same grin stretched across his face, “I will, won’t I? Little cuts and bites simply won’t do for an immortal being.” He could feel his own heart beating hard in his chest. Zamasu wasn’t against this at all and that only made it more exciting. His future self seemed completely open to the idea of using his immortality like this. He’d seemed against it at first, which had been incredibly disappointing, but it was fine now, right? Was it really okay to give in to such urges? They were most certainly a result of having this foreign body. Though . . . even in his old form, he had quite the thirst for killing, destroying, torturing. “Ahh, my heart is beating so quickly from all the thoughts in my head right now. I can do anything. . .” Black withdrew his ki blade, watching as the wounds in Zamasu’s wrists instantly healed before Black grabbed one of his hands and held it to his chest, “Do you feel it? Feel how hard my heart beats for you?” His grin softened considerably into a closed-lip smile as he locked eyes with his counterpart.

“Zamasu. . .” The Kai’s cheeks reddened a bit as he stared up into the other’s eyes. How could he say something so gentle just after discussing how to make him bleed? Even his expression was so gentle right now. “What’s with that soft smile? You cannot bring yourself to treat me that way after all?” He returned it with a smile of his own and reached his free hand up to affectionately brush his fingers against Black’s cheek, “We can just do it like always. Are you calm now? Are you satisfied?”

Black reached his other hand up to place it over Zamasu’s hand, his fingers carefully wrapping themselves around the fingers of the other god. “Calm . . . satisfied . . . after only this much?”

In an instant, Black’s eyes shot wide open and he gripped Zamasu’s hand tightly before yanking hard on it to pull his arm from its socket. Without leaving time for the Kai to react properly, he got up on his knees so he was no longer seated atop the Kai and flipped him over onto his stomach, still holding the arm behind him to try and prevent it from healing itself. “Tell me, Zamasu. . . is your shoulder healing even though I am holding your arm away? Or do you still feel something?” He hunched over his lover, his chest pressed against Zamasu’s back and arm as he practically growled into his right ear.

The Kai was still trying to process what he’d just done, a wild tingling sensation spreading like fire from his shoulder and down his arm and back. What the hell had Black done? “I. . . I still feel it. The sensation isn’t going away.” He furrowed his brows. Was Black trying to experiment at a time like this? “Don’t toy with me. I’m not one of those mortals, so I’m not one of your playthings.” Zamasu glanced back over his shoulder at Black, a shock coursing through him when he saw the wild look in his eyes. Perhaps it was a bad idea to encourage this behavior after all. He couldn’t be killed, but what fun would it be to become an experiment?

“Don’t look at me with those angry eyes. Where is the blush you had before? Where is your shocked expression? Where is your fear? I want to see something better than anger.” He released his hold on the god’s arm to allow it to heal before grabbing a fist full of white hair to yank his head back, “You are not a plaything. You are my partner. You are the only being in existence who can satisfy me. What an honor for us both to be useful to each other. You satisfy my urges and I will satisfy yours.” Black licked at the shell of Zamasu’s ear, “I think that’s fair.”

The breath hitched in Zamasu’s throat for a moment, “If you want an expression other than anger, then don’t treat me like a piece of meat. I’m a god and even if you and I are the same, I demand to be treated as such!” Zamasu produced a ki blade and swung back at Black, but Black reacted quickly and blocked it with his own blade.

“Oh, retaliation. . . I told you it was futile, didn’t I? Though I like it. . .” He released his grip on Zamasu’s hair and gripped the back of the Kai’s neck instead, “Get rid of that blade. What if you were to actually injure me? What if you injured me and the Saiyans came back to finish me off? Do you really want our plan to end that way?” He squeezed his neck tightly, earning a few choked sputters from the other god. The purple ki blade did vanish, though, as Zamasu grabbed at the hand on his neck. “What? It’s not like you’ll suffocate. I can choke you, stab you, rip your limbs off your body, even cut your head of entirely. . . and still, you’ll be fine. Isn’t that beautiful?” He did pull his hand away from his neck, though, “You are beautiful. Your body is perfect.” Black ran that same hand down along Zamasu’s back. He needed to get his clothes off so he could feel his skin instead of the fabric. “Trust me. You know I can please you.”

Those kinds of compliments were always music to his ears and Black knew that. He was using it to his advantage, of course, but . . . he was right. For someone like Black, Zamasu was the ultimate partner. He was the only being who could give him what he wanted. That thought did give him a good feeling, but at the same time, what Black wanted was someone he could be ruthless with. “Even if you say to trust you. . .” Zamasu glanced back at him again, “That look in your eyes is troublesome. I don’t know if what you intend to do will be any fun for me.” Rough sex sounded interesting, but this seemed like it would be quite a bit more than that.

“The look in my eyes?” Black arched a brow, “Then don’t look at me. Don’t watch what I am doing. All you need to do is feel. Just feel what I’m doing to you and listen to my voice. You don’t need to see anything. In fact. . . it’ll be better if you don’t.” Black reached around Zamasu’s face, holding a hand over his eyes. He’d get a better reaction out of the Kai if he couldn’t see what was coming next. “Relax. . .” Black once more pressed his chest against Zamasu’s back, trying to calm him. It was annoying and he wanted nothing more than to continue his fun, but it would be problematic if Zamasu caught him with a ki blade or worse. He had to work him back into the mood if he wanted to finish what he’d started. Zamasu had seemed quite into what he was suggesting earlier, but perhaps he didn’t understand what exactly it was that Black wanted to do to him.

Zamasu shuddered as Black slipped a hand over his eyes. How was that supposed to help? If anything, it only made him more anxious. He couldn’t see what was coming next and anticipate his actions. “I don’t see how this will help anything.” He rested both hands palms-down on the floor, his lips pursed as he tried to calm his heart. It was beating so fast, both from not knowing what would come next and the feeling of Black pressed against his back like that. Couldn’t they just do what they’d always done? Part of him had been excited about the possibility of being more rough, but Black took it a bit too far for his liking. He was too wild and unpredictable. 

“You’ll understand soon enough.” Black ran his free hand down Zamasu’s side slowly, his fingers tracing the slight curve of his waist. The fabric was still in the way. He’d have to take care of that later. For now, though, he had to get Zamasu back in the mood. He wanted so desperately to just take him, stab him, bite him, strangle him. . . but that was no good if Zamasu genuinely hated it. 

Black leaned up and licked lightly at the tip of Zamasu’s ear, the hand over his eyes pulling his head closer so he could reach, “I want you, Zamasu. . . you are my ideal. I want to feel you shaking beneath me. I want to hear you beg and moan.” He bit down on his ear to emphasize the last word, effectively drawing a hitched gasp and a slight shiver from the Kai. “You can let your guard down for me, you know. You don’t have to put up a front. Let me hear your voice.” He made another ki blade with his free hand and quickly jabbed it into Zamasu’s side. The god jerked, gasped, and even shuddered from the sudden feeling. Yes, blinding him was a damn good idea.

“. . .” Zamasu said nothing in response to what Black was saying and doing. He could feel that Black had stabbed him in the side. He could feel that it went clear through his torso and came out on the other end. Black was likely admiring his work again. Still . . . as much as he wanted to be irritated with him, the attention to his ear and the feeling of Black on top of him was making his body respond positively. Even that tingling sensation from his wounds only heightened these feelings. 

Black was indeed eying the way his blade emerged from Zamasu’s other side. The Kai had not made any movement to stop him, so he took that as permission to continue. “You don’t dislike it, right? You feel no pain. . . you can’t be killed. . . and I want nothing more than to rip someone apart. You want to please me, don’t you? You please me and I’ll please you, just as we have been doing all along. It’s just. . . a bit different this time.” He wanted to flip him over and cut his clothes away, but he also wanted to keep his eyes covered. If only he had something to cover them with. “Keep your eyes closed for a second.” He yanked the blade out of the kai, watching the wound heal once more and leave yet another hole in his clothing. He sat upright and pulled his hand away from Zamasu’s eyes, then began to remove the red sash from around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Zamasu naturally didn’t listen to what he’d asked and instead glanced back over his shoulder. He was a bit out of sorts from the sweet nothings Black had been muttering into his ear. Black was removing his sash? Was he getting undressed? 

“Didn’t I say to keep your eyes closed?” Black smirked, though, and held the sash stretched out with both hands, “This will do nicely. Red looks beautiful against your skin, after all. I wish I could see more of this color on you.” Black tied the sash around Zamasu’s head, covering his eyes with the makeshift blindfold. “Just seeing you like that. . .” Black let the words die on his lips, his groin stirring once more at the sight of the other god blindfolded. There was something absolutely magnificent about a powerful being with such a vulnerable appearance that drove Black wild. He wanted nothing more than to dominate him and it took every ounce of self control he had to keep from forcefully doing so.

“A blindfold . . .” Zamasu pursed his lips. He could easily reach up and pull it away, but why not see where Black was going with this? He kept insisting he would pleasure them both in the end. “Just what all do you intend to do?”

Black chuckled, “I have all sorts of ideas running through my head. Just looking at you makes me want to do so many things.” He climbed off of Zamasu and sat to his side so he could flip him over onto his back once more, “I barely even know where to begin. I guess I’ll just have to save some ideas for next time.” He nearly sang the words. There would most certainly be a next time. He and Zamasu were the same being, regardless of what body they inhabited. He knew Zamasu would love this in the end and would desire more, despite how he felt about it all right now. 

“I see. . .” Zamasu didn’t really know how to respond to that. Next time? He was already planning to do this again when he wasn’t even so sure he’d enjoy it this time? How bold of him to make such an assumption.

“You sound so uncertain. Let’s take those worries off your mind, shall we?” Black’s voice was low as he was once again close to Zamasu’s ear, “Soon enough, you won’t be able to think about much of anything anyhow.” Black buried his left hand in the Kai’s hair once more; gripping the silky white strands tightly as he roughly captured his partner’s lips. His right hand slid down Zamasu’s chest and stomach, down to his groin where he grabbed him through the fabric of his pants. Zamasu groaned against Black’s lips, his hips instinctively jerking a bit. He didn’t feel too aroused, but that would change soon enough. “You like that?” Black chuckled against Zamasu’s lips before nipping lightly at the lower. “I want to get you drunk with lust. . . lust for me. I want you completely into this, and. . . I definitely want to get rid of these. . .” Black pulled at the fabric of Zamasu’s pants with the hand that had been grabbing him. The clothes had to go. 

“My pants?”

“Your clothes. All of them, really. For now, though. . .” Black released his grip on his counterpart’s hair and produced his ki blade once more. He then used the tip to penetrate the Kai’s skin right above where the collar of his shirt began. It was deep enough that he would be able to cut through his clothing as he sliced down his torso.

Zamasu shuddered as he felt the familiar sensation. He could feel the heat of Black’s ki as well. So much energy and so many sensations all at once as his partner began to cut him open like an animal at slaughter. “W-what are you trying to do?” Zamasu reached up to try and grasp Black’s arm and stop him, but his own hand was grabbed instead.

“Now now, do I need to tie your hands up, too? Just trust me. Just enjoy this.” Though the thought of binding Zamasu’s hands had gotten him even more excited, Black pushed that thought aside for now and continued to move the blade, inching it slowly down Zamasu’s torso and ending at his abdomen. Diffusing his blade for now, he quickly yanked apart Zamasu’s sash, overcoat, and shirt where he’d cut them down the front so he could see the wound as it finished healing. The wound had been deep enough that a bit of blood had been able to seep out. The red liquid ran in tiny streams from the center of Zamasu’s chest and stomach and cascaded down his sides only to be absorbed by the material of his clothing. “Beautiful. . .” Black licked his lips at the sight. Would it disturb Zamasu if he licked the remnants of blood from his skin? He had no idea why the urge struck him to do such a thing. Back when he was just a Kai, he would have been disgusted by the thought. Now, however. . . 

No, he’d refrain from doing that for now at least. Maybe when they got further along.

Zamasu could feel the warm liquid slip down his sides. It felt like very little, but the fact that even the smallest bit of blood managed to escape him likely meant the inflicted wound would have been a bad one. Naturally so; being cut with a blade down the front of the body wasn’t exactly just a scrape. “Zamasu. . .” He furrowed his brows as his own name left his lips. Should he even continue to call him that now? Black seemed almost like a stranger with the way he was acting. It was like he was a wild animal who had been caged for so long and was finally free to do as he pleased. How long had he desired such acts? “You’re not yourself.”

Black’s eyes widened at the comment, “Not myself? No . . . it’s quite the opposite, really. I feel so incredibly alive. It’s like I’ve wanted this for so long and did not know before now. This intense craving for a fight, to kill, to torture the mortals. . . it can be satisfied with you. I can satisfy these urges infinitely.” He took hold of one of Zamasu’s hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle lightly, “I think you crave this kind of attention, too. Perhaps you just haven’t quite realized it yet, but somewhere inside you there is a voice that is curious to find out what will happen. You’re interested in what I plan to do to you . . . are you not?” He stared down at Zamasu’s face, the corners of his lips tugging upward into a smirk as he saw the Kai open and close his mouth a few times as he struggled to find a response.

“. . . I . . .” Was he really that curious about it? It was true that part of him was excited by the idea of being dominated by himself, but at the same time he wasn’t too keen on being treated like a toy. Where was the happy medium in that?

“Whatever your worries are, remember that you are me and I am you. I know what you like because it is what I would like. Just have faith in me. . . have faith in yourself.” He held Zamasu’s hand to his lips again, this time sighing and letting his breath ghost over the other’s skin. It took so much self control not to just go wild. Did Zamasu have any idea? “Relax.”

Zamasu tried to steady his breathing, but his heart just wouldn’t slow down at all. The feeling of Black’s breath on his hand was a bit soothing, though. Zamasu lifted his index finger and used it to touch the other god’s lips. They were soft and parted ever-so-slightly. He ran the finger along Black’s bottom lip back and forth slowly before retracting it again. “If this turns out unpleasant, it will be a very long time before I allow you to touch me again.”

Black grinned as he gripped Zamasu’s hand tighter, “And if you love it?”

“. . . we’ll see.”

Black smiled knowingly at Zamasu’s response before dropping his hand and leaning down to leave a trail of kisses along the Kai’s neck. Zamasu let out soft sounds with each touch of Black’s lips. It was wonderful to hear him like that. Black had heard those sounds many times at this point, each time they had one of their encounters. This time, however, it was all just a ploy to get him to relax, to let his guard down. It was working, too. He could feel and see Zamasu relaxing. Just a bit more. “Zamasu . . .” The name rolled off his tongue as he nuzzled Zamasu’s chin with his nose. Just as the Kai was about to say the name back to him, however, Black quickly gripped his throat and cut off his voice, a strangled sound escaping the god instead as his hands instinctively flew up to grab at Black’s hand and wrist. “What’s wrong? You don’t need to breathe. Those sounds you’re making are magnificent, though.” Black ran his tongue along Zamasu’s quivering lower lip before he released his hold on his neck.

Zamasu immediately grasped at his throat and gasped for air even though his body didn’t actually need it any more. It was a natural response to being strangled. “You’re awful.” How the hell was he supposed to enjoy something like that?

“Am I? I think I’m wonderful, actually. You may be the most beautiful god, but I am certainly the most powerful. Isn’t that fantastic?” He eyed Zamasu’s face, noting the frustrated pout on his lips, “What a dissatisfied expression.” Black nuzzled Zamasu’s cheek this time, grabbing hold of both of the god’s hands so he could hold them above his head. Black gripped both wrists with one hand just like before. “I’m starting to think I really should bind your hands. Ah, but I cut your sash before. . .” He’d have to plan this out next time. “Oh well. My hand will hold you better than that fabric anyhow.” He licked Zamasu’s cheek, earning a soft huff from the other. “Ahhh you are beautiful. You are perfect. You are the most divine.” They both knew they were all of those things, but hearing those words leave his own lips made him feel good and he knew they would make Zamasu feel good as well. The kai’s cheeks were even turning pink from it.

“Zamasu. . .” Zamasu’s voice was soft, “I . . .” 

“You like it, don’t you? When I tell you these things. . . but you already know all of it.” He gave Zamasu’s wrists a squeeze, but not quite enough to break the bones. “You already know you are the most perfect god. We are the most perfect. This is why we have no need for other gods in our timeline. Just the two of us. . .” His free hand slid lightly over Zamasu’s neck, down his chest, and to his stomach where he traced the Kai’s navel with the tip of his finger. The palm of his hand smeared the streaks of blood that had yet to dry, coating his hand lightly with red. “We have no need for any other sentient beings. Soon it shall be us and only us for all of eternity.”

Zamasu allowed a soft moan to escape him. Those words were so lovely to hear. The thought of their plan finally coming to fruition sent pleasured chills down his spine. All of the gods were gone and the last remaining mortals would soon join them in the afterlife. They were the only gods in existence. They were the only beings needed in this world, in this universe, in the entirety of this timeline. “Tell me m-ahh!!” Yet again those seductive thoughts were interrupted as Black punched him in his stomach this time, then raked his nails roughly down the skin. “Z-Zamasu!” He coughed the words, tugging at his trapped arms to no avail.

“What’s wrong?” Black took entirely too much pleasure in Zamasu’s reaction, but his eyes were focused on the smeared blood and the thin red lines left behind on Zamasu’s skin as he scraped his nails along it. They faded quickly, but he’d still been able to make him bleed again. “It seems that I can get some blood out of you if the wound doesn’t go all the way through. . . fascinating.”

“You’re still stuck on that? Let go of me. I’m done with this.” Zamasu was irritated now. How many times was Black going to get him completely engrossed in the moment only to drag him out violently again? It was too much!

“Let go of you?” Black furrowed his brows. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am quite serious. I’m going to make a fresh batch of tea and-“ His words were cut off as Black crushed their lips together once more.

Like hell he would stop at this point. Zamasu just needed more convincing. He wrapped his free hand around Zamasu’s neck again, smearing his own blood on the skin there, before releasing his hold on his wrists. Only then did he break the kiss with him, “No.” Black got to his feet this time, lifting the Kai up by his neck, “Not yet. Give me a little more time. I know I can satisfy you.” Why wasn’t Zamasu pleased with that he was doing? He thought for certain that his counterpart would love this as much as he did, yet he looked very upset with him. Even now, Zamasu was gritting his teeth, his hands gripping and pulling at the hand that held his throat. He was angry.

Narrowing his eyes in frustration, Black set Zamasu down so he was standing on his own two feet, before abruptly spinning him around and shoving him face-first against the nearby wall. “Give me more time.” He pressed up against Zamasu’s back, his hands wrapping around Zamasu’s wrists as he kissed the back of his neck. 

Zamasu coughed a bit as his breathing passages opened back up. “You have had plenty of-“ He shuddered as he felt Black’s lips and teeth on the back of his neck. He could feel how excited he was, too. Black’s erection was pressed up against his ass. There was fabric between them, of course, but there was no denying how much Black was into this. Just feeling that made his face feel hot and he was thankful he was facing the wall so Black wouldn’t see. It only made him look like a hypocrite. Was his body really getting turned on by this kind of activity?

“Plenty of what?” Black chuckled as he lifted Zamasu’s hands up to press them palm-side against the wall on either side of the Kai’s head. “Plenty of time? No, I’ve only just begun. You don’t seem so ready to stop me now, though. Are you changing your mind again?” He sucked at the skin on the back of Zamasu’s neck as he pressed his hips harder against the Kai’s ass. “Are you feeling a bit better now?” Who knew it would be so simple? So perhaps the trick was to slowly work him up to more. “This is more like what you want, right?” He rolled his hips against the other god’s backside as he nuzzled his neck and one of his shoulders. Black’s hands slid from Zamasu’s wrists to the back of his hands, massaging the skin before letting go completely. 

“Z-Zamasu. . .” Zamasu was barely able to get the name out. He had to make sure he wouldn’t sound too engrossed in the moment. Black was just going to do something violent to startle him again, wasn’t he? He’d already done it several times at this point and of course now he couldn’t see what he was doing to prepare himself for the attack. 

“What’s wrong? You want more?” Black grinned as he rested his hands on Zamasu’s shoulders before pulling the remnants of his coat and shirt off his arms. He cast the fabric aside and took a step back to gawk at his future self a bit. “Even your back is beautiful . . . completely free of scars and imperfections. You are lean, but you are strong. What a lovely body I once had. I am thankful to have you so I can still marvel at it. The body of a god is second to none, after all.” He closed the gap between them once more, pressing his lips and nose to the back of Zamasu’s head to inhale his scent. “Ahhh and always a lovely smell. Are you not imperfect in any way?” His voice was low, almost taunting in tone. He knew the Kai couldn’t resist such praise, just as he himself could not help but relish in it.

“. . .” Zamasu lifted his hands, which were down by his sides from when Black pulled his coat and shirt off, and reached back to touch his counterpart. His movements were hesitant and shaky, but he was able to touch Black’s stomach with one hand.

“Hm? What’s this?” Black glanced down at the hand resting over his stomach and smirked, “Do you want me closer to you? Do you want to be able to touch me?” Zamasu was used to more intimate sex where they touched each other, kissed each other, intertwined their bodies. This time, however, he had no intention for there to be any of that. He wanted something more raw, more powerful. He wanted to completely dominate him and have him enjoy every bit of it. “I think I like your hands better against the wall for now.” A bit reluctantly, Black grabbed the hand that was on him and the other hand and put them on either side of Zamasu’s head again. “Just like this. Keep them here, okay? If you listen to me, maybe I won’t be so rough.” That was a bit of a lie, but hopefully it would make the Kai behave as he wished.

Zamasu furrowed his brows when his hand was pulled away, but he wasn’t surprised by it. He’d hoped maybe he could sway the mood, but Black was determined to have his way. “Liar.” Zamasu huffed, but did keep his hands against the wall even after Black released his hold on them. His heart was pounding as he felt Black’s hands slide down over his bare back, his nails dragging against his skin. 

“So you saw right through me, huh? As I’ve said before – you know me too well.” Black wrapped his arms around Zamasu’s torso, pressing flush against him again as he sucked on his neck. His hands wandered across the Kai’s chest and stomach, admiring just how smooth his skin was. “What an honor it is to be able to touch such a body. No mortal will ever know such a treasure.” He whispered the words in Zamasu’s ear, earning him a hushed moan as the Kai tried to hold it back, “Didn’t I tell you not to hold your voice back? I want to hear how I make you feel. If it feels good, you have to let me know. Do you like what I’m saying to you? Or is it my hands. . .” Black licked the lobe of Zamasu’s ear as he slid a hand down the front of his pants, the tips of his fingers brushing against the Kai’s length.

Zamasu audibly gasped, his hips instinctively jerking back from the sudden caress. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go, though, and he only pressed back against Black. 

The other god groaned softly, grinding back against his counterpart before chuckling, “That was beautiful. Let me hear more. Why aren’t you even hard yet? Are you really not excited at all? I find that difficult to believe, Zamasu.” He was a bit frustrated, but no matter. He was up to the challenge. The fun was all in the foreplay, after all. “Have I neglected your needs too much?” Black trailed his tongue along the edge of Zamasu’s ear as he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke him. Zamasu whimpered and tried to back away from his touch, but of course Black’s body pressed against him prevented that. “The more you try to squirm away, the better it feels for me. I love it.” 

“Haaa-ahh. . .” Zamasu’s voice was still quiet, but at least he wasn’t completely silent now. “Zamasu. . .” His fingers curled to form fists against the wall. He pressed his forehead up against the wall as well as he bit into his lower lip. His chest rose and fell with increasingly labored breaths as Black stroked him slowly. It was almost agonizing how slow his hand was moving, but it was doing what Black wanted. The Kai was fully erect now. “Zamasu. . .” He grit his teeth. Like hell he was going to beg or something like that! That was most certainly what Black wanted to hear, but he’d be damned if he let him succeed so easily. “How. . . boring. . .” He chuckled with his strained voice as he did his best to fight back the other sounds that wanted to escape him. He had to remain more in control of the situation. If nothing else, he could irritate the other god.

Black pursed his lips, his hand not faltering in its movement, “Boring? Is it really boring for you?” He gave Zamasu’s cock a squeeze before stroking him at a faster pace, earning a long moan from the Kai, “Hmmm, it sounds like you’re quite enjoying yourself. Is this perhaps still not enough to properly satisfy you? All you have to do is tell me that you want more.” Black bit into Zamasu’s neck, his free hand clawing at his chest and stomach. He wanted to scratch him and bite him and cut him . . . so many more things. He wanted to go wild, but he knew he had to get the Kai completely under his spell if he was going to be able to do what he wanted with him. It was a small price to pay for such a beautiful reward, though he may not be able to do much this time around after all. “Tell me. . .” He whispered against Zamasu’s neck as he licked up the small bit of blood that managed to slip out. “Tell me you want more.” Black rolled his hips against him, pressing his body harder against Zamasu’s backside to force him more against the wall. 

Zamasu clamped his mouth shut, holding back the noises that were building in this throat. It felt good. It felt really damn good. Black’s hand wrapped around him, his tongue on his neck, his large body pressed against him. He really did love every bit of it, and yet there was no way he was going to say something like that. “N-no. . .”

“Why are you being so stubborn? Tell me. . . I already know, but I want to hear you say it. Tell me in that beautiful voice of yours. Tell me what you want and I will gladly give it to you.” His own cock twitched in anticipation of his words. How badly he wanted to just get on with it and yet this teasing was intoxicating. Zamasu’s legs were shaking and he’d probably just fall to the floor if Black were to let go of him. “Your whole body is trembling now, and yet I haven’t done much of anything. Are you sure you don’t want more than this? I could make you feel so much better.” 

His body really was trembling and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. His legs felt like they could give way at any moment, like he would crumble to the floor if Black backed away and released his hold on him. His hand, his mouth, his body . . . Zamasu wanted to get away from it, yet also wanted to embrace it and just let Black have his way. If he just said those words, Black would continue on with what he wanted and would give him more. What Black was doing right now was only teasing him and it was agonizing. He wanted more.

“ . . . .re”

“Hm? What was that? Since when were you so soft spoken? Where is that confident voice?” Black was grinning from ear to ear, his heart pounding hard as he dug his nails into Zamasu’s stomach.

“. . . . more. I want more.” He sounded so defeated.

“See? What wasn’t so difficult, was it?” Black nuzzled Zamasu’s cheek as he pulled his hand out of the Kai’s pants, “I’ll make you feel so good. Don’t worry, Zamasu. The most beautiful, most perfect god, Zamasu.” He chuckled when he felt the god shiver from his words. That worked like a charm every time, “You want to see it, don’t you?” Black backed away a bit, scooping Zamasu up in his arms so he could carry him. “Don’t you want to see how beautiful you are when we have sex?”

“W-what?” Zamasu was startled by the question, uncertain of how to answer, “How would I see something like that?” He gripped at the fabric of Black’s gi as he was carried to who-knows-where. Hopefully it was the bed, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be so simple. His legs felt so weak already, so he could only hope he wouldn’t have to stand anymore. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, you’ll see. . .” Black carried Zamasu into their bedroom, but he had no plans to use the bed. Instead, his gaze fell upon the unused dresser in the room. It had a large mirror attached to it that faced the bed and he sometimes found himself looking into it whenever they had sex. Something about watching himself fucking the other god turned him on even more. Had Zamasu ever looked into that mirror? Had he even noticed it was there? “I want you to see what I see. I’m certain you’ll love it.” Zamasu loved himself. Zamasu knew he was absolutely beautiful. So by that logic, Zamasu should love to see the erotic expression he made when Black dominated him.

“How am I supposed to see anything while blindfolded?” What did he mean by that anyhow? To see what he sees. Wasn’t something like that impossible? It wasn’t like he could just look at the world through Black’s eyes.

“Easily.” Black set Zamasu down on his own feet again, but kept an arm wrapped around the Kai’s waist to help support him as he used his free hand to remove the sash he’d placed over his eyes. He draped the sash over his own shoulders in case he had need for it later, “We’ll take the blindfold off.” Black offered Zamasu a gentle smile, hiding his perverse intentions perfectly as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Zamasu’s eyes immediately fell half-lidded as he returned the kiss. One of his hands found its way to the back of Black’s head so he could hold him close, his other hand still loosely gripping Black’s clothes. This was more like it. The thought of being wild was fun and all, but in practice it had been more annoying than anything else. Black kept going on and on about how good it would be, but he still preferred a more romantic approach to sex, “So we’re going to use the bed after all?” He whispered the question against his lover’s lips, his fingers massaging the other god’s scalp as he looked him in the eyes.

Black sighed heavily in response, “You’re still stuck on that, aren’t you? No, we’re not.” He bit hard on Zamasu’s lower lip, savoring in the light metallic taste as he then brushed his tongue over the skin. “This will be far more interesting. I’ve not given up on this just yet.” So the Kai still wasn’t convinced . . . “See this?” He gently pulled Zamasu’s hand away from the back of his head and turned the Kai so he could look at the mirror, “We’re going to use this.” 

“. . . a mirror.” Zamasu arched a brow as he peered into the glass, their reflections staring back at him. “How are we going to- ah. . .” It finally occurred to him. They were going to have sex in front of the mirror. That’s how he would see. Zamasu’s cheeks and the tops of his ears instantly turned a light shade of red. He could see a smirk stretch across Black’s face as the other god watched the realization hit him. “That’s. . .”

“A brilliant idea.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“But you know in your heart that it is true. You will be able to see your face and mine while I please us both. I am always blessed with seeing your face during sex, but you only get to see mine. . . you only get to see this face that belonged to a mortal. There can’t be much pleasure in that. But to see your beautiful face, the face of a god. . . that is truly something to behold.” In one swift motion, Black shoved Zamasu against the dresser, pressing the upper half of his torso down against the top of it so his face was mere inches from the mirror, “And also. . .” He chuckled, holding Zamasu down by the back of his neck as he used his free hand to rake his nails down along the Kai’s bare back, “You can see the delicious cuts I make in your skin before they vanish. Isn’t that exciting?” Black licked his lips as a chill ran down his spine. He was worked up all over again and his body was already aching to be inside the other god. Not yet, though. Not quite yet.

Exciting? Zamasu turned his head so his chin was resting atop the dresser and he could look into the mirror. Black stood behind him, his hair still rose pink, his eyes gray. He was licking his damn lips again, too. Still . . . it would be a lie if he said it didn’t look extremely erotic. “I . . .” He didn’t know how to respond to that question at all. “Zamasu. . .” Zamasu placed his hands down on the dresser and tried to push against it to lift himself up, but of course the hand on the back of his neck was stronger and held him in place.

“Why would you want to get up? There’s no fun in that. Those hands are a problem after all.” Black grabbed the sash he’d draped over his shoulders and released his hold on Zamasu’s neck so he could grab a wrist with each hand. He pulled them behind the Kai’s back and swiftly tied them together there. “You look beautiful with your hands behind your back, too. Is there any moment when you aren’t the most beautiful form in existence?” He smirked at Zamasu in the reflection as he leaned down over him to bite gently into his shoulder.

“The most beautiful form? And what about you? Are you not also the most beautiful? You may have stolen that mortal’s body, but you’ve changed his form, made it your own. Rosé . . . Super Saiyan Rosé . . . it is a most beautiful appearance a mortal body could ever hope to achieve.” Zamasu smiled softly when he saw Black’s eyes widen from his compliments. The god didn’t react otherwise, but getting any reaction out of him at all was always nice.

He could easily rip the sash that bound his hands together, but he wouldn’t do that. Black also knew he was capable of escaping such simple binding. The point was not to actually immobilize him – it was just for the sake of fun. Black didn’t desire to disrespect him. Black truly desired to please them both in a way that left them both fully satisfied. “You say you can please us both. . . so? When will that be, Zamasu?” The Kai flashed a smirk of his own into the mirror, taking great delight in the playful glint in Black’s gray eyes.

Black bit harder into Zamasu’s shoulder before trailing kisses up to his neck, “Impatient are we? I understand. I also can’t wait much longer. . .” He swiped his hand over the bite wound just before it healed so he could get a bit of blood on his hand again. Locking eyes with Zamasu in the mirror, Black licked the red liquid from his fingers and palm, “You are delicious.” Black stood up straight and slid the gray gi from his shoulders, then hooked his fingers under the edge of his shirt to pull it up and over his head. Both articles of clothing were left in a puddle on the floor as the god looked down at his own form. “This mortal body. . . I can’t help but think you’ve become fond of it.”

“It’s not a mortal’s body any longer. It belongs to a god. One of the only gods remaining in all of existence. How could I not grow fond of the partner I will spend eternity with?” Zamasu made his own face heat up with his words and he could see in the mirror that even Black had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Was that the first time he’d blushed in that body? “Oh? Did I embarrass you?” Zamasu flashed his own smirk at Black’s reflection in the mirror, earning an annoyed huff from the other god.

“Enough of your rambling. You’re killing the mood with your sentimentality.” Black did lean down, though, and kissed the back of Zamasu’s neck before gently nuzzling it. He did care very much for his counterpart. Dare he even say he loved him? Was something like that possible? Loving someone who was yourself from another timeline? Well, they’d already done plenty of taboo things, so what was wrong with one more? “You’re making me think about all sorts of irritating things.” For now, he just wanted to play with him. Why was Zamasu making that incredibly difficult for him? 

“Right, right . . . then . . .” Zamasu’s eyes fell half-lidded as their eyes met in the reflection, “Do what you will with me, Zamasu.” His voice was low, if not a bit sultry, as the corners of his lips tugged upward into another smirk. 

Black tensed up instantly before he pulled back and reached down to yank off his and Zamasu’s shoes, “Do what I will . . . do you really want to tempt me like that, Zamasu?” His heart was pounding hard again, “Though I already had every intention of doing so. I look forward to the expressions I’ll draw out of you.” Chuckling softly, Black slowly slid his hands down the back of Zamasu’s pants, each hand firmly gripping the Kai’s ass. This elicited a soft yelp from the other god, who instinctively tried to stand upright, but Black pulled one hand out of his pants so he could shove him back down on top of the dresser. He couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction at the loud thud when Zamasu hit the wood hard, “You stay put. I’ve just got one more piece of clothing to take off of each of us. . . let’s have some fun with it.”

Thank goodness the pants he wore weren’t tight. His cock was standing at full attention and was desperate to be touched or to be buried inside the other god. Patience, though, patience. The more he played with Zamasu, the more satisfaction he would get from finally fucking him. It was so tempting to just yank his pants down and go at it, though. “You look appetizing bent over in front of me like this. And your skin is so soft and smooth. .. I love it.” He held Zamasu down with the one hand while the other rubbed up and down Zamasu’s ass. “You don’t look so smug now, do you? What’s wrong?” Black slid the tip of his middle finger over Zamasu’s entrance to tease him, earning a few short gasps from the Kai, “Do you like that? Does it feel nice?” He could feel his hands almost shaking a bit with need. Zamasu just looked too damn good the way he was right now. “My body wants you terribly.”

Zamasu watched Black in the reflection, though he couldn’t see what his hands were doing at all. The hand in his pants had made his heart beat faster though, his groin stirring to life once more as though it knew what would be coming shortly. “I don’t like it at all. . .” An obvious lie, but how embarrassing would it be to admit out loud how much he loved to be touched in a place like that? It was vulgar. “Zamasu. . .” The name came out as a needy whine, his cheeks and ears turning bright red with embarrassment.

Black, however, looked incredibly pleased, “Your words and your voice don’t match at all. I understand. Do you need more attention?” The hand in Zamasu’s pants slid around to the front, giving him one quick stroke before he squeezed the base of his length. 

The kai jerked his hips against the dresser, whining involuntarily when Black squeezed him. “B-Bastard. . . don’t tease me.” He grumbled the words through grit teeth, glaring at the other god’s reflection, “Surely you are also beginning to feel desperate. You can’t hold out that long. Not in that body. That body has far stronger sexual desires than mine.”

“Oh, most definitely. The way you whined my name, the way you thrust your hips, the sounds you’re making . . . the combination of all of these things is driving me absolutely insane. . . but it only makes me want to do more, to go further. My patience will have a very high payoff. You’re right, though; I don’t know how much longer I can take it before I have to be inside you.” His voice lowered at the end as he slid the hand on Zamasu’s back up to the back of his neck. “Your neck is so small. . . I can grip it so easily with just one hand. Your body is so slender . . . and yet also unbreakable. You are most magnificent. My perfect partner.” Black pressed firmly down on the back of Zamasu’s neck as he began to stroke the Kai’s length at an agonizingly slow pace. “This body does have stronger sexual desires than yours, so I guess I have to tease you until you’re begging me to fuck you.”

“As if I’d do that. . .” Zamasu had to bite back a few moans, though. Black’s hand was moving entirely too slow and his hips were instinctively trying to thrust into his hand to get more. 

“Is that a challenge?” Black retracted both hands so he could finally pull Zamasu’s pants down, holding each of the Kai’s legs up to remove the article of clothing entirely and cast it aside. “Your legs are shaking, Zamasu. What’s wrong?” He grinned as he stood behind Zamasu again, this time pressing his still-clothed erection against the other’s ass. “Do you feel that? You want it, don’t you? Isn’t that why your legs are shaking? Isn’t that why your face and ears are so flushed?” Black reached beneath Zamasu’s chest and pulled him up, wrapping one hand around the front of his neck and giving it a tight squeeze while the other slowly slid up his back.

Zamasu’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Black up against him. “I-I don’t-“ He wasn’t able to finish his thought before Black cut off his airway just like earlier. The Kai panicked from not being able to breathe at first, but calmed himself as he remembered that he didn’t need to breathe at all; His body just wanted air on instinct.

“Shhh. . . look at how beautiful you are. Look at how smooth and flawless your skin is. Look at how your eyes appear silver and almost glass-like. Look at the way your lips are slightly parted. . . ah, is that because I’m choking you?” Black grinned as he squeezed Zamasu’s neck harder, delighting at the strangled noises the Kai made. “But you see it, don’t you?”

He was trying not to focus on being unable to breathe since that only made him panic needlessly. Instead, Zamasu listened to what Black was saying and his eyes followed along as Black’s words lead him to gaze over his own appearance. He knew his form was beautiful. He was a god. Though even for a god, he felt that he was more beautiful than the others he’d seen. Zamasu tried to respond to Black’s question, but it was impossible with the grip Black had on his neck. The Kai moved his hands, his fingers ghosting over Black’s chest as best they could while bound as they were.

“Touching me? Do you like my chest?” Black’s gaze darkened suddenly, his own gray eyes appearing almost soulless, “I love yours, too. Slender, yet toned . . . and that perfect color. . . isn’t it lovely?” The god stopped the hand that was sliding up and down Zamasu’s back and placed the tips of his fingers against the center of his back. “Zamasu. . .” 

The Kai’s eyes widened considerably as a magenta ki blade suddenly burst forth from the center of his chest. He opened his mouth to cry out instinctively from shock, but again no sound was able to escape him. He only watched on in surprise, pressing back against Black as though trying to get away from the image in the mirror.

“What’s wrong? It doesn’t hurt you. Did I startle you?” The hand holding Zamasu’s neck released its grip before sliding upward to lightly hold the god’s chin, “I think your shocked expression is one of my favorites. It’s so easy to surprise you.” Black pressed his lips against the side of his neck as if considering whether or not he should kiss the other god. Instead, he chose to run his tongue along the skin, earning a huff and a shiver from Zamasu. “Do you like the way it looks? Something like this could kill a mortal so easily. Even those Saiyans wouldn’t last long if I were to pierce their hearts with this blade. You, though. . . “ The hand on Zamasu’s chin moved down to his shoulder to hold him still while he pulled the blade out. “This is nothing for you.” The wound healed itself right before their eyes. Even Zamasu watched with a fascinated gaze as the wound sealed itself instantaneously. 

“It’s strange. . .” Zamasu’s voice was a bit strained after having been choked with such intensity, but he was perfectly fine otherwise. No pain, no injury. Even though it was his own body, it was very wild to watch it heal.

“It’s magnificent.” Black delighted in his counterpart’s ability, “And when I cut you deeply, yet not all the way through. . .” Holding Zamasu’s bound hands up higher on his back with one hand, he used the ki blade to cut a deep slice down his lower back. “. . . I can make you bleed. It’s such a small amount, but it’s something. The way it looks as it runs down your skin drives me crazy.” His gray eyes followed the thin stream of blood as it ran down the small of Zamasu’s back and down the center of his ass. “Oh . . . I should get that.” A mischievous light flickered in his eyes as he kneeled down behind the other god. “Lean over the dresser again. Don’t get up.”

“What are you doing?”

“What did I just say?”

Zamasu huffed a bit, but did as told and leaned over the dresser once more. He’d felt the blood slip down his back, but just how exactly did black intend to clean it up? Couldn’t he just leave it and use it as lubricant or something? He’d made this whole thing incredibly awkward.

“Spread your legs a bit.”

“W-What?” The Kai leaned up to glance back at his counterpart, who shot him a glare until he turned back around and leaned over the dresser again, “You haven’t even taken your pants off.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Black grabbed hold of each ankle and pulled his legs out to the side a few inches each. “I think you won’t mind this at all. Just don’t enjoy it too much – it won’t last long. I don’t want you finishing before we’ve actually done anything.” Without further warning, Black leaned in close, using his hands to grip Zamasu’s ass and spread him open before running his tongue along the Kai’s entrance.

Zamasu let out a surprised gasp as he jerked his hips, “W-what the hell are you doing!?”

“Just stay down like you are. Don’t worry about what I’m doing. Just focus on how it feels.” Luckily this was a god’s body and not the body of a mortal. A place like that would be disgusting on a mortal, but not on Zamasu. Zamasu was clean and perfect. Black ran his tongue over him again, huffing out a small laugh when Zamasu whimpered softly. It must have felt good for him. He could see his legs shaking even more now. “So it is good, huh?” He licked at him again, the tip of his tongue sliding in just enough to tease him and elicit an involuntary moan from the Kai. The blood was gone after the first swipe of his tongue, but it was fun to play with him more. Just hearing his voice like that pushed him closer and closer to just fucking him.

Black continued to slowly swirl his tongue around the rim as he slid one hand up along Zamasu’s leg and around to the front, his fingertips dancing along the length of Zamasu’s erection.

“Hah-ahh . . . Zamasu. . .” There was that whining tone of voice again. Zamasu’s hips jerked, but with Black’s face right up against his ass there wasn’t much room for him to move anymore. “Zamasu. . . I. . . please.”

Black’s eyes widened as he pulled back a bit, his fingers still teasingly stroking the Kai. “Please what?”

“It’s too much. . .”

“Please what?”

“. . .” Zamasu pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes closed, his hands forming tight fists behind his back. He couldn’t say it! That was what Black wanted! It was too embarrassing!

“Nothing?” Black lightly ran his free hand up along one of Zamasu’s legs, his fingertips teasing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as he licked at his entrance again. He was grinning now, watching as Zamasu’s legs nearly gave out as he whimpered again.

“Zamasu, please. . .”

“Please what? I don’t know what it is you want from me. You’ll have to tell me, Zamasu. Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it you.” Black’s cock twitched in anticipation. He wanted Zamasu to ask for it, but if he didn’t do it soon, he’d have to give up on that. He couldn’t hold out for too much longer. His own legs were shaking a bit from need.

Zamasu jerked his hips again. The feather-light touch from Black’s hands wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him in any capacity. It only made him long for more. The same was true for the tongue on his rear. Black hadn’t done that before and it felt oddly fantastic, but still a far cry from what he really wanted. “Come on. . .”

“What do you want?”

“Zamasu. . .”

“Tell me.” Black’s voice was taunting while Zamasu’s tone was growing increasingly needy and frustrated. It was music to the god’s ears.

“I just. . . can’t you just. . .”

“Just _what_, Zamasu?”

The Kai grit his teeth as Black slipped the tip of his tongue into his entrance again, those same fingers still lightly brushing over his twitching cock as he tried to thrust into absolutely nothing on instinct, “Just fuck me already!”

Black stopped the movement of both hands and leaned back a few inches, his eyes wide and unblinking, “Well that wasn’t a very polite way to ask something of a god, was it? I think you can do better.” He chuckled as his hands began to move again, his own need growing almost unbearable. 

“Are you kidding me?” The Kai sounded beyond frustrated as his hands opened and closed, his eyes still squeezed shut tightly. A thin layer of sweat had already coated his skin from head to toe as well, making him glisten from the bit of light that filtered in through the bedroom windows. “. . . please. . .”

“. . . please _what_?” Black slowly stood up behind him, running his tongue up the Kai’s lower back to clean up the rest of blood as he withdrew his hands from Zamasu so he could finally remove his own pants. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest from the excitement. It was finally time.

“. . . please fuck me. Please. . . please. . . don’t tease me anymore.” Zamasu opened his eyes and leaned up just enough so he could look into the mirror. His eyes widened a bit in surprise to see Black now standing behind him, a wild grin on his face as he spit into his own hand. 

“Understood.” Black ran his saliva-slickened palm over his own length, huffing softly at how nice it felt to finally feel some sort of relief. His cock had been aching for attention since they entered the damn cabin. “I was so damn close to my limit. I thought you’d never give in.” He chuckled at the frustrated grunt from Zamasu. “What’s with that pout? You’ll love this.” Black positioned the head of his length, rubbing the tip over Zamasu’s entrance a bit before giving a good thrust to force it all the way in to the hilt in one go.

Zamasu’s body jerked, but Black used a hand to hold him down against the dresser. “Don’t sit up just yet.” Black quickly untied the sash that bound Zamasu’s hands and tossed it aside so his counterpart could finally move his arms as he pleased. “That’s more comfortable, right?” Black leaned forward, pressing his chest against his lover’s back and wrapping his arms tightly around the other god. He placed one hand on the Kai’s chin to hold it up and force him to watch them in the mirror. It was really a sight to behold, too. Black, still in his rosé form, had his face cheek-to-cheek with Zamasu’s face, his arms enveloping Zamasu’s more slender from as he worked up a steady thrusting pace. “Make sure you watch.”

The dresser creaked under their movement and weight. The only other sounds were skin slapping against skin and pleasured huffs and held-back moans from the two gods. Zamasu did watch the mirror, though. He watched the red spread across his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, the full length of both ears. He could see the thin layer of sweat over every inch of his own body as well as Black’s. He could see their matching earrings swaying as Black moved in and out of him. “Zamasu. . .” He shuddered with pleasure as Black filled him with each thrust of his hips, those powerful arms holding him tightly. 

“Is this what you were wanting?” Black nuzzled the side of Zamasu’s head, his embrace tightening momentarily as he moved his hips a bit faster, “Ahh it feels so good to be inside of you. We fit together so perfectly, don’t we?” Black bit down on the tip of Zamasu’s ear, groaning when the Kai moaned from the sensation. 

“Y-yes. . .” Zamasu didn’t dare say much more unless he wanted some unseemly noises to escape him. He was already moaning louder than he would have liked, though Black seemed to love every bit of it. 

“Here.” Black stood up a bit more straight, pulling Zamasu’s front half up with him. He maintained the same hold on his chin to keep him facing forward as his free hand roamed the god’s chest, “Beautiful. Perfect. Divine.” Black raked his nails down the front, smiling as red lines of blood appeared and then quickly faded. “Your face is driving me crazy. Who knew I could make such an expression? It amazes me every time.”

Zamasu, whose eyes had drifted to watch Black as he spoke, let his gaze fall back to himself. His mouth was hanging open, his lower lip quivering with each shaky breath he drew. His eyes were half-lidded, his face and chest flushed from lust and exertion. It really was beautiful, wasn’t it? “A-ah. . . hahh. . . Zamasu. . .”

“We get to say our own name, too. What a perfect name. We love ourselves. There is no pair more perfect, more divine, more destined to rule than us.” He formed the ki blade once more, chuckling as Zamasu gasped and widened his eyes a bit, “Ah, you tightened up around me. I love it. More.” He leaned against the Kai, forcing him back down about halfway as he once again sped up his thrusting. It was growing more erratic by the minute. If only he could hear him cry out a bit more. . . “Don’t hold back your voice. Let me hear you.” He slid his hand from his chin to his neck, though didn’t apply any pressure this time. He used the tip of the ki blade to cut a line from Zamasu’s throat to the top of his abdomen, allowing the escaped blood to simply roll down his body. 

“Z-Zamasu. . .” The Kai moaned the name. The tingling sensation from the cut paired with the sex made his eyes roll back briefly before he caught himself and shook his head to right his senses. “Hahh. . . . ahhh!!” Zamasu’s eyes suddenly widened and he reached back to grip both of Black’s hips as his lover struck him in that particular spot that always felt amazing. It was overwhelming, though. His legs had already felt weak and now he really did feel his knees would give way at any moment. “Zamasu, I. . . I can’t stand much longer. . .” It was embarrassing to admit, but it would be far worse if he actually collapsed beneath his counterpart.

Black was fully ready to continue trying to strike that same spot when Zamasu’s words stopped him. “What? What do you- oh.” His legs. So they really were about to give out on him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Black chuckled as he reluctantly pulled out of his partner and carried him to the bed. Lying down in a traditional position would be more comfortable for them both anyhow. He’d already toyed with the Kai quite a bit, so he deserved to have some normalcy at the end. “How is this, then?” He tossed Zamasu onto the bed so he was on his back, then climbed on top of him. “This is more what you like, isn’t it?” Zamasu was staring at him with dazed eyes. His cheeks and ears were a deep shade of red and his mouth hung open from heavy breaths. He had his hands on either side of his head, the backs of them resting on the pillow. “What an absolute feast you are.”

Black gently held Zamasu’s legs as he backed away enough that could lean down and run his tongue up the length of the Kai’s torso, licking up the blood he’d shed just moments ago. “I just can’t get enough. Every inch of your body has a flavor unlike any other. Is this because you are a god? How beautiful. . .”

Zamasu’s lower lip quivered in response, his hands turning to grip the pillowcase. “Zamasu. . .” The name barely left him over how heavy he was breathing. It was like a haze had befallen the entire room. Black’s rosé form was so beautiful. His eyes were haunting, his hair elegant. . . he wanted to tell him these things, but the words just wouldn’t come to him.

Smiling gently at his lover, Black leaned over Zamasu’s body again, “No more stopping now.” He slickened the head of his cock with saliva once more and quickly pressed back inside, wrapping his arms around the Kai to hold him close as he picked back up with his erratic pace of thrusting.

Zamasu reached up, wrapping his arms around Black to hold him just as tightly. He used the bit of strength left in his legs to wrap them around Black’s waist, making it easier for Black to move against him. He loved this position the most. To be embraced by Black while they performed the most intimate act. . . it was romantic. Black’s ideas had turned out fun after all, but this would always be best for him. “Zama-ahh!” There it was again.

Black had found what he was looking for and continued to try and strike that same spot. Zamasu’s voice was much louder now, his fingers clawing at Black’s back as he desperately tried to grasp at something. It was amazing when he went so wild with pleasure. “There it is, that beautiful voice. Can you get louder?” Black bit into Zamasu’s neck, eliciting a long, loud moan from the Kai. Black lapped up the blood as he assaulted Zamasu’s neck with kissing and licking that trailed up to the god’s ear. “Louder. Let me hear you, Zamasu.” He whispered the words directly into Zamasu’s ear and then kept his mouth close as he let out a few pleasured moans of his own. Feeling Zamasu wrapped so tightly around both his cock and his entire body was intoxicating. What could be more pleasurable than this?

Black lifted a hand to Zamasu’s face, his fingers fumbling over his cheek, nose, chin, and finally his mouth. Without a word, he slipped his middle finger past Zamasu’s parted lips. 

The Kai faltered briefly, but didn’t have the sense of mind to think too much about it. Instead, he began sucking on the finger, his tongue running along the bottom as Black moved it in and out of his mouth. A second and then third digit were added, but only briefly before Black pulled them away again.

“Thank you for your help.” He gave his lover a particularly hard thrust, causing him to cry out, “Beautiful. . .” Black reached down between them with his saliva-slickened hand to stroke Zamasu’s length in time with his own erratic thrusts as best he could. Though by now it was mostly instinct taking over and he wasn’t controlling the rhythm at all. “Zamasu. . .” He bit into the Kai’s ear and trailed sloppy kisses down his jaw and cheek before finally capturing his lover’s lips hungrily as both his hips and hand moved wildly on their own.

Zamasu’s back arched off the bed, his stomach and chest pressing against that of Black as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly. The Kai rolled his hips, meeting both the other god’s thrusts and the movement of his hand as his body also seemed to move on its own. He could feel that familiar pool of pleasure building within him, ready to spill over at any moment. Surely Black, too, was close to his climax. The Kai broke their kiss to try and tell them, but his words failed him. “Z-Zamasu! I. . . I. . .” He wasn’t able to finish before his muscles all tightened in his body, a long guttural moan leaving him.

As he felt Zamasu tighten around him, Black also reached his limit, burying himself deep inside of his counterpart as he came. He tightened his embrace and bit hard on Zamasu’s shoulder. The sound of Zamasu’s moan was music to his ears as he gave a few last half-hearted thrusts to milk himself of the last few drops before he stopped moving entirely. 

“Haaa. . .ahh. . .” Black propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at Zamasu’s face. He let his rosé form fade finally. “Sorry, I don’t have the energy to keep up that form anymore. You’ll have to deal with Goku’s appearance now.” He smiled sheepishly and was about to bury his face in Zamasu’s neck when the Kai suddenly held both of his cheeks in his hands.

“That is not Goku’s face. Goku looks like an idiot. A disgusting mortal. That is _your_ face. You both look quite different, really.” Similar, sure, but different enough that no intelligent being would mistake one for the other. Zamasu pulled Black down for a quick kiss before embracing him tightly again. He let his legs slide away from Black’s waist finally, too. They were still shaking from the day’s activities. “Are you going to pull out?”

“Not yet.”

“What? Why not?”

“Don’t want to. Besides, it’ll just make a mess.” Black smirked tiredly at his counterpart before nuzzling his neck.

“Oh. . . right.” It was disgusting that mortal men ejaculated at the end of sex. He understood that it had a purpose in mating, but was there really no way to prevent that from happening? “Such a disgusting end result. Well, not like there’s much choice in the matter.” Zamasu ran a hand up and down Black’s back as he stared up at the ceiling. 

Moments like this were wonderful. This was what they were striving for. A world where they could enjoy each other and enjoy nature without interruption from the sinners. They would have that soon enough. Hopefully once Trunks and the others returned, they could eliminate every last mortal once and for all. There was no sense in thinking about that right now, though. He just wanted to enjoy his intimate time with Black.

“I love you.” Zamasu suddenly clamped his mouth shut. The words just kind of slipped out without him thinking about it. He’d never said something like that to Black before, had he? Wasn’t it strange? Telling someone who is essentially yourself that you love them. . . that was strange, right? “Ah, sorry. I-“ 

Black kissed Zamasu to silence him, only breaking it with just enough distance between them to speak, “I love you, Zamasu.” He repeated the words back to him, his dark eyes staring directly into Zamasu’s. “Even if I do things like throw you around or cut you or stab you . . . I know it doesn’t hurt you and I know you can take it. If you couldn’t, I’d never dream of it regardless of my urges.” Black lazily nipped at Zamasu’s lower lip before kissing him again and then rolling over onto his side, pulling Zamasu with him so they were still embracing each other.

It felt weird that he was still inside even now, but as soon as he pulled out they would need to clean it all up. Besides . . . it did feel more intimate to remain this way for a little while longer. 

“Ahhh I just want to fall asleep already.”

“We definitely can’t do that with you still. . . inside me. It’s gross. We have to clean up.”

“I know, I know.” Black ran a hand through Zamasu’s hair, admiring the way the white contrasted so well against his own tanned complexion. “Your hair is soft. It’s so white, too. . .”

“You once had hair just like this. Are you just now realizing something like that?” Zamasu rubbed his cheek against Black’s chest, his eyes lingering over the powerful pectoral muscles. Goku’s body was bigger than Black’s, likely because he hadn’t kept up with whatever rigorous physical regimen Goku had. Still, his body had a very powerful appearance.

“I guess I just never realized it until I didn’t have it anymore. Saiyan hair is very strange. It’s not bad, I guess, but. . . nothing like what I once had.” Black reached up to touch his black hair before he arm fell back over the Kai. “But it’s all worth it to have this power. This power will build the future we’ve always dreamt of.” Black pressed his lips to Zamasu’s forehead, hugging him tightly as he did so. “Let’s take a bath together.”

* * *

Zamasu set a fresh kettle of tea down on the table after pouring a cup for each of them. He had to dump the kettle from earlier since they’d abandoned it for other activities. What a waste. “Let’s not waste it this time. I’m completely spent, anyhow. I really hope those Saiyans don’t come back any time soon. I think we’d have trouble if they did.” As Zamasu began to leave Black’s side of the table to take his own seat, Black suddenly grabbed the Kai’s hips and pulled him into his lap instead. “What are you doing?”

“Sit here.” Black reached across the table to pull Zamasu’s cup next to his own. “There. Isn’t this seat better?” He flashed his lover a smirk as he lifted his cup to his lips to have a drink. “Oh! The tea is particularly good this time! Did you do something different?” He stared into the cup, but appearance-wise it was the same as always.

“What? No, I didn’t. . .” Still embarrassingly seated atop Black’s lap, Zamasu brought his own cup to his lips and took a long drink. “Huh. . . it _does_ taste better than usual.” 

“Tea is the reflection of your soul . . . or something like that.” Black furrowed his brows a bit.

“What?” Zamasu eyed him curiously. Those didn’t sound like his words at all.

“Did Gowasu not give you that same speech? No, he probably didn’t. We had that conversation after I met Son Goku after all. Everything changed after that encounter, but. . . Gowasu told me that tea is the reflection of your soul. So perhaps your soul was especially at peace when you made this tea.” He smirked knowingly as he took another drink, “I’m glad the sex was good.”

Zamasu nearly dropped his cup, a deep blush spreading across his face, “W-what kind of things are you saying? Just be quiet and enjoy your tea!”

“After we finish. . . can we spar again?”

“I’m not falling for that trick ever again.” Zamasu turned his face away.

“It’s not a trick! Well, it wasn’t a trick before, either. I just got a bit carried away is all.”

“And what, pray tell, is going to stop you from just getting ‘a bit carried away’ this time, too?” He glanced back at the other god again, shaking his head when he saw the blank look on his face, “I think it’s best if you train and meditate on your own if you’re really so determined to prepare.” Zamasu set his cup down on the table again and turned a bit so he could drape his arms over his counterpart’s shoulders, “Even if those Saiyans return more powerful than before, I will use this body to protect you. This immortal body that feels no pain will become your shield whenever you should need it.” He smiled softly, resting his forehead against Black’s as he reached a hand up to bury it in the back of his hair.

“I’d rather us fight side-by-side instead. Even if your body is undying, something about seeing those Saiyans blast you is really irritating. I don’t like it at all. So . . . only do that when you really have to.” Black lifted Zamasu up a bit to turn him around so he was facing him, his legs straddling Black’s lap. “Soon every day can be just like this one.”

“Minus the sadism.”

“. . . sometimes minus the sadism.”

“You’re something else.” 

“Right, right. . . and you enjoy it.”

“. . . that I do.” Zamasu leaned down for another kiss as Black’s hands wandered up his back. Perhaps they’d waste another kettle of tea after all.


End file.
